


Library

by Iloveacting12



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveacting12/pseuds/Iloveacting12
Summary: Cress is too short to reach a book, Thorne saves the day.





	

Cress sighed as she placed her bag down on the small table at the back of the library. She ran a hand through her short, blonde hair, and began searching for the out of print novel she needed for her ‘Leisure Travels’ class. The librarian had said that all out of print books were in the back, and Cress knew she had her work laid out for her. 

The back of the library was a place that so few people went, that the librarians did not waste time on sorting through the books, they simply shoved them on to the shelves and called it good. She braided her bangs back into a hair clip, and began searching.

Halfway through the first bookcase, she found the book. It was on the top shelf. Cress was five feet exactly, and the bookcase was at least six feet. She looked around, but soon realized she was completely alone in that part of the library. She sighed, trying to find good hand holds to try and climb the shelves, but her hands kept slipping. 

Sighing, she threw up her hands in defeat, and turned to go ask for a ladder, when she saw a boy. He stood at the end of the aisle, and his arms were crossed over his chest, lips quirked up in amusement. “Do you need some help?”

Cress looked between the book, and the over-six-feet-tall man, and nodded. He strode over to her, and lifted his arm to grab the book. His shirt rode up, and Cress got a glimpse at his tanned stomach, before it dropped. Cress quickly averted her eyes, but his smirk showed her he had noticed her staring. He grabbed a pen that was behind his ear, and jotted something in the book before handing it to her. 

Cress opened the book to see what he said. It was his name- Carswell “Captain” Thorne, and his number. Cress glanced up, but he was gone. Cress grinned, and walked back to her table.


End file.
